wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Wilczur/02
Rozdział II Profesor Wilczur umilkł na chwilę. Jego oczy z wolna przesuwały się przez wypełnioną po brzegi aulę. Panowała zupełna cisza. Czuł w tym audytorium, że każde jego słowo trafia wprost do serc, że każde serce odpowiada mu żywym oddźwiękiem. - Bo powołanie lekarza - zabrzmiał znów jego głos - jest tworem tej największej i najszczytniejszej miłości, miłości bliźniego, jaką Bóg zasiał w naszych oschłych sercach. Powołanie lekarza to wiara w braterstwo, to szczytne świadectwo wspólnoty ludzkiej. I gdy pójdziecie w świat, by swe posłannictwo pełnić, pamiętajcie przede wszystkim o jednym: kochajcie. Stał jeszcze chwilę nieruchomy i milczący, później uśmiechnął się, lekko skinął głową i swoim ciężkim, sprężystym krokiem wyszedł z auli. Ileż to razy, ileż setek razy po skończonym wykładzie przemierzał ten szeroki korytarz, goniony głośną falą wrzawy, która wybuchała w auli po jego wyjściu. Ale dziś nie był to zwykły wykład i nie o zwykłych rzeczach mówił profesor Wilczur swoim słuchaczom. I sam nie był w zwykłym nastroju. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni docierały do niego coraz dlań dziwniejsze i coraz boleśniejsze wiadomości. Pierwotnie zaskoczyły go tak dalece, że nie mógł się w nich zorientować. Wydały mu się czymś przypadkowym, niezrozumiałym, wręcz absurdalnym. Nie dlatego, że dotyczyły jego osoby: gdyby podobnie uwłaczające rzeczy opowiadano o profesorze Dobranieckim, o doktorze Rancewiczu, Biernackim czy bodaj o młodym Kolskim, wstrząsnęłoby to Wilczurem równie silnie. Do dziś dnia nie chciał i nie mógł uwierzyć, by ta kampania oszczerstw przeciw niemu była akcją zorganizowaną i wychodziła z jednego źródła. Nie wierzył, gdyż nie miał przecie wrogów. Nikomu zła nie życzył, nikomu krzywdy nie wyrządził. Przez całe swoje życie wierny był tym wskazaniom, którymi zakończył dzisiejszy wykład. - To niemożliwe - powtarzał sobie idąc jasnym korytarzem. Dopiero przed drzwiami dziekanatu spojrzał na zegarek. Była jedenasta. W pierwszym pokoju ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył kilku nie znanych sobie panów. Wstali, gdy wszedł, a sekretarz objaśnił: - Właśnie to panowie z prasy. Chcieli prosić pana profesora o wywiad. Wilczur uśmiechnął się. - Jeszcze panom mało? Sądziłem, że po trzech latach już wreszcie zdołaliście nasycić ciekawość waszych czytelników. Zanudzicie ich moją osobą i moimi przeżyciami. - Nie, panie profesorze - odezwał się jeden z dziennikarzy. - Tym razem chodzi nam o pańskiego nowego pacjenta. - O pacjenta? O którego pacjenta? - O Leona Donata. Wilczur rozłożył ręce. - Cóż ja panom o tym mogę powiedzieć... To nic poważnego. O ile wiem z relacji moich mediolańskich kolegów, operacja będzie łatwa i nie grozi żadnymi, nawet błahymi następstwami. - Jednak, panie profesorze, to jest operacja gardła, gardła, które daje kilka milionów złotych rocznie. No i popularność Donata. Pan profesor rozumie, że ta operacja jest zdarzeniem najbardziej interesującym dziś nie tylko Warszawę, lecz i całą Europę, ba, cały świat. Cokolwiek by pan profesor nam o niej zechciał powiedzieć, będzie zawsze sensacją. - No, dobrze - zgodził się Wilczur. - Muszę jednak już jechać do lecznicy i po drodze służę wam wszystkimi informacjami. Na dole czekała wielka czarna limuzyna profesora. Zajęli w niej miejsce i podczas gdy auto sunęło zatłoczonymi ulicami, dziennikarze skrzętnie zapisywali w notesach wywody Wilczura. W nawale zajęć teraz dopiero uświadomił sobie, że istotnie na jego lecznicę w dniu tym będą zwrócone oczy milionowych rzesz wielbicieli wielkiego śpiewaka. Doktor Łucja Kańska już wczoraj mu mówiła, że cała prasa polska z wielkim zadowoleniem zanotowała wiadomość o decyzji Donata, który nie ufając chirurgom włoskim, francuskim i niemieckim, postanowił powierzyć operację swego gardła właśnie jemu, profesorowi Wilczurowi, i dlatego zdecydował się na daleką podróż do Warszawy. Chociaż z opisów i zdjęć wynikało, że operacja w istocie była błaha i łatwa, Wilczur nie mógł się dziwić obawom śpiewaka, dla którego głos był całą racją istnienia, a maleńkie drgnięcie ręki chirurga podczas zabiegu pozbawiłoby go sławy i kolosalnych dochodów. Po przybyciu do kliniki Wilczur zauważył, że i tu panuje podniecenie. Przede wszystkim przed bramą zebrał się ogromny tłum w oczekiwaniu na przyjazd śpiewaka. W hallu i na korytarzach panował wielki ruch. Wilczur pożegnał się z dziennikarzami i po drodze do swego gabinetu zajrzał jeszcze do pokoju dyżurnego internisty. Zastał tu pielęgniarkę i zapytał: - Kto dziś ma dyżur? - Doktor Kańska, panie profesorze. Skinął głową. - To dobrze. U siebie zastał profesora Dobranieckiego, dyskutującego o czymś z młodym Kolskim. Obaj byli jakby podnieceni rozmową, lecz umilkli, gdy Wilczur wszedł. Przywitali się w milczeniu, po czym Kolski w krótkich i rzeczowych zdaniach zreferował Wilczurowi stan zdrowia kilku pacjentów i zakończył: - Inżyniera Lignisa pan profesor miał sam dziś zbadać. Pani Laskowska i pan Rzymski również prosili, by pan profesor ich odwiedził osobiście. To wszystko na trzecim piętrze. Ten biedak, którego przywieziono wieczorem z pogruchotaną miednicą, miał nad ranem wylew wewnętrzny i jest w agonii. Zdaje się, że już mu nic nie pomoże. - Dziękuję panu, kolego - odpowiedział Wilczur i spojrzawszy na zegarek dodał: - Muszę przede wszystkim obejrzeć gardło Donata. Czy mała sala operacyjna przygotowana? - Tak jest, panie profesorze. - Dużą pan dzisiaj, kolego, zajmie na dobre cztery godziny, prawda? - zwrócił się Wilczur do Dobranieckiego. - Cieszyłbym się, gdyby pan go zdołał uratować. Dobraniecki wzruszył ramionami. - Rzecz zupełnie beznadziejna. Jedna szansa na sto. Podczas gdy Wilczur nakładał kitel, pod oknami rozlegały się okrzyki coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze. Lekarze uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Zrozumieli się bez słów. Kolski jednak zauważył: - Ludzie jednak wyżej cenią sztukę niż zdrowie. Żadnemu z nas nie robiono by takich owacji. - Zapomina pan, kolego, o profesorze Wilczurze i o jego popularności - lekko rzucił Dobraniecki. - Popularność tę zawdzięczam nie temu, że jestem lekarzem, lecz temu, że byłem pacjentem - odpowiedział Wilczur i wyszedł z gabinetu. Zaraz po nim wyszedł Kolski. Dobraniecki ciężko opadł na fotel. Jego twarz jakby zastygła w skupieniu. Po chwili nacisnął dzwonek. Weszła pielęgniarka. - W którym pokoju umieszczono Donata? - zapytał krótko. - W czternastym, panie profesorze. - Moja operacja o pierwszej?... Proszę dopilnować, by zawiadomiono doktora Biernackiego. Dziękuję pani. Gdy wyszła, wstał i spojrzał na zegarek. Przeczekał pół godziny, po czym wyszedł. Na pierwsze piętro prowadziły szerokie marmurowe schody. Numer czternasty był tuż przy nich. Zapukał i wszedł. Donat przebierał się przy pomocy pielęgniarki. Ujrzawszy Dobranieckiego zawołał wesoło: - O, profesorze! Jakże się cieszę, że pana widzę. Będziecie mnie dziś zarzynali. - Dzień dobry, mistrzu. Wygląda pan świetnie - przytrzymał rękę śpiewaka w swojej - ale dlaczego pan używa liczby mnogiej? Przecież wyraźnie pan zażądał, by operował pana Wilczur. Nie ma pan zaufania, drogi mistrzu, do swego dawnego lekarza. - Pełne zaufanie mam do pana, profesorze - z przymusem zaśmiał się Donat. - Dajmy pokój tym sprawom - swobodnym tonem odpowiedział Dobraniecki. - Niechże mi pan powie, co się z panem działo, oczywiście nie o swoich sukcesach artystycznych, bo tego jest pełna prasa, ale jak tam z pańskimi prywatnymi historyjkami. Czy wciąż pan tak niepohamowanie korzysta ze swoich sukcesów miłosnych? Donat wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem: - Ach, tego nigdy nie dosyć! - Zaświeciły mu się oczy. - Powinien pan bardziej oszczędzać serca kobiet w przenośni i własne bez przenośni - za żartował Dobraniecki. Nie mówił tego bez podstaw. Donat mimo swego kwitnącego wyglądu, niemal atletycznej budowy i żywiołowego temperamentu już od lat młodzieńczych nie odznaczał się zbyt mocnym sercem. Jego matka, korzystając z zażyłych stosunków z Dobranieckim, nieraz zwracała się doń w owych czasach po poradę dla syna. Donat z ożywieniem opowiadał właśnie o jakiejś swojej nowej przygodzie, gdy zapukano do drzwi. Była to doktor Kańska. Zgodnie z regulaminem miała zbadać pacjenta przed operacją. Zastawszy tu jednak profesora i pacjenta już przygotowanego do stołu operacyjnego, zatrzymała się w progu. - Pani mnie szuka? - zapytał Dobraniecki. - To bardzo dobrze, że panią widzę. Niech pani będzie łaskawa, koleżanko, zbadać tego mego staruszka. Pani wie, pokój 62. Wkrótce idzie na stół. Parę zastrzyków wzmacniających, o ile uzna to pani za wskazane, przydałoby się. Dziękuję pani, niech się pani pośpieszy. Doktor Łucja chciała o coś zapytać, lecz Dobraniecki odwrócił się już do Donata ze słowami: - I cóż dalej, mistrzu? - Bardzo ładna dziewczyna - zaciekawił się Donat. - Czy to lekarka? - Tak, to nasza młoda internistka - wyjaśnił Dobraniecki. Po kilku minutach zjawił się doktor Kolski z pielęgniarzem. - Już czas, mistrzu, na salę operacyjną. Punktualnie rozpoczęła się operacja. Zabieg nie należał ani do ciężkich, ani do trudnych. Ze względu jednak na bezpieczeństwo gardła pacjenta zastosowanie miejscowego znieczulenia nie było wskazane i Donata poddano ogólnej narkozie. Przy operacji asystowali doktor Januszewski i doktor Kolski. Silne światło projektora odbijało się w lustrzanej tarczy i, zwielokrotnione, oświetlało wnętrze gardła operowanego. Z prawej strony, poza gruczołem, występowała nieco ciemniejsza od otaczającej błony śluzowej narośl w kształcie połowy orzecha laskowego. Na razie wprawdzie nie zagrażała ona głosowi Donata, a nigdy jako nowotwór dobrotliwy nie mogła zagrażać jego zdrowiu, jednakże wciąż się w ostatnich czasach powiększała i bezpieczniej było ją usunąć. Przy sposobności trzeba było załatwić się z niedużymi zrostami, pozostałością po zeszłorocznym zapaleniu gardła. Wszystko razem, według przewidywań profesora Wilczura, nie powinno było zająć więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć, do trzydziestu minut. W ciszy sali operacyjnej elektryczny zegar wybijał takty sekund z niezmienną ścisłością. Dłuższa strzała zbliżała się właśnie do jedenastej minuty, gdy doktor Kolski, czuwający nad pulsem pacjenta, szybko odwrócił się do stojącej za nim sanitariuszki i dał ręką niecierpliwy znak. Nie trzeba było słów. Wprawne palce sanitariuszki już napełniły strzykawkę i po chwili igła zanurzyła się pod skórę pacjenta. Minęły dwie dalsze minuty i zabieg trzeba było powtórzyć. W osiemnastej minucie profesor Wilczur musiał przerwać operację. Sala wypełniła się tupotem szybkich kroków. Wózek z aparatem tlenowym. Sztuczne oddychanie. Nowe zastrzyki. W dwudziestej piątej minucie pacjent nie żył. Przyczyna śmierci nie wymagała żadnych wyjaśnień. Dla wszystkich było jasne: serce operowanego nie zniosło narkozy. Profesor Wilczur zdjął rękawice i maskę, jego twarz zastygła w jakimś kamiennym wyrazie. Nie miał sobie nic do wyrzucenia, a jednak śmierć człowieka w jego lecznicy podczas przeprowadzanej przezeń operacji, operacji w dodatku tak błahej, była dlań ciosem. Nie zastanawiał się jeszcze w tej chwili nad tym, jakie echa ten tragiczny wypadek wywoła, jakie skutki za sobą pociągnie. Dla niego osobiście było rzeczą straszną, że w lecznicy, której był kierownikiem, przez jakieś niezrozumiałe zaniedbanie, przez czyjś błąd czy niesumienność zadano śmierć człowiekowi, który jeszcze przed półgodziną uśmiechnięty i pełen ufności powierzał mu troskę o swoje zdrowie i życie. W spojrzeniu personelu Wilczur odkrył odbicie własnych myśli. Bez słowa wyszedł z sali operacyjnej. W ubieralni powoli zdejmował kitel, jakby przygnieciony ogromnym zmęczeniem. Gdy przyszedł do swego gabinetu, zastał w nim niemal cały wyższy personel zakładu: doktora Rancewicza, docenta Biernackiego, który dostał swego nerwowego tiku, Dobranieckiego w milczeniu palącego papierosa. Kolskiego, bladego i z ponurą twarzą. Żuka, doktor Łucję Kańską i jeszcze kilka osób. Panowało zupełne milczenie. Profesor Wilczur zbliżył się do okna i po dłuższej chwili, nie patrząc na nich, zapytał: - Który z kolegów internistów miał dziś dyżur? Odezwał się po krótkiej pauzie drżący i cichy głos doktor Kańskiej: - Ja, panie profesorze. - Pani? - jakby z lekkim zdziwieniem zapytał Wilczur. - Badała go pani przed operacją? Teraz odwrócił się i patrzył na nią z wyrzutem w oczach. Właśnie ona, dla której żywił najwięcej sympatii, którą darzył największym zaufaniem, której rokował jako młodziutkiej lekarce najlepszą przyszłość, właśnie ona popełniła to straszliwe zaniedbanie... - Czy pani zapomniała go zbadać? Doktor Łucja potrząsnęła głową. - Nie zapomniałam, panie profesorze, ale kiedy przyszłam do jego pokoju, zastałam tam pana profesora Dobranieckiego. Pan profesor Dobraniecki kazał mi zbadać innego pacjenta... więc sądziłam, że Donata zbadał już sam... Tak zrozumiałam, takie odniosłam wrażenie.. Oczy obecnych zwróciły się na Dobranieckiego, który zaczerwienił się z lekka i wzruszył ramionami. - Czy kolega badał go? - zapytał go Wilczur. W spojrzeniu Dobranieckiego błysnął gniew. - Ja? Z jakiej racji. Przecież to należy do obowiązków dyżurnego internisty. Jego wyniośle podniesiona głowa i ściągnięte rysy wyrażały oburzenie. - Zdawało mi się... - zaczęła doktor Łucja ze łzami w głosie - odniosłam wrażenie... - I cóż z tego? - ironicznie zapytał Dobraniecki. - Czy pani zawsze spełnia swoje obowiązki, obowiązki, od których zależy życie pacjenta, tylko wtedy, gdy się pani nic nie zdaje, gdy pani nie odnosi jakichś tam wrażeń?... Doktor Łucja przygryzła wargi, by nie wybuchnąć płaczem. W ciszy odezwał się wzburzony głos doktora Kolskiego: - Spotkałem koleżankę na korytarzu i powiedziała mi, że pan profesor to załatwił... Że pan profesor jest osobistym znajomym Donata... Dobraniecki zmarszczył brwi. - Właśnie, wstąpiłem doń jako do dawnego znajomego, by zamienić kilka zdań. Oczywiście zbadałbym mu serce, gdyby mi mogło przyjść na myśl, że pani tak lekkomyślnie zaniedba wykonania swego obowiązku. Po twarzy Łucji spływały łzy. Wargi jej drgały, gdy mówiła: - Nie zaniedbałam... Byłam przekonana, że... Nie mogę przysiąc, ale niemal jestem pewna, że dał mi pan do zrozumienia, że się sam tym zajmie, bo przecie... Ja... nigdy... Ostatnie słowa zagmatwały się i rozpłynęły się w łkaniu. - Jeżeli tu jest czyjaś wina - wybuchnął Kolski - to w każdym razie nie panny Łucji! Na twarzy profesora Dobranieckiego wystąpiły ciemne wypieki. Cofnął się o krok i zawołał: - Ach, tak? Więc to są takie metody? Widzę, że knuje się tu przeciw mnie jakaś intryga! To na mnie chcecie zwalić swoje winy! To może ja mam być odpowiedzialny za brak dyscypliny w lecznicy, za nieobowiązkowość niektórych uprzywilejowanych osób z personelu?... Byłoby to oburzające, gdyby nie tkwił w tym zbyt oczywisty absurd. O, nie, moi drodzy państwo! Nie boję się intrygi i kłamstwa. Nie boję się odpowiedzialności, wtedy gdy istotnie spada ona na mnie, ale teraz, gdy mnie zmuszacie, nie zamierzam dłużej ukrywać tego, co myślę. Tak, powiem otwarcie. Przez szereg lat kierowałem tą instytucją i u mnie podobne wypadki były absolutnie wykluczone. U mnie panowała absolutna dyscyplina, u mnie nikt nie cieszył się jakimiś specjalnymi względami, u mnie każdy ponosić musiał pełną odpowiedzialność za wykonanie swoich ściśle określonych obowiązków. Może uważano mnie z tego powodu za zwierzchnika zbyt surowego, wymagającego, bezwzględnego, ale za to nie igrało się wówczas życiem ludzkim!... Otóż Donat to ofiara tych porządków, które teraz tu panują. One zabiły Donata i, na Boga, nie ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny!... Nie tylko wypowiedziane słowa, lecz cała postawa, wzrok i wyraz twarzy Dobranieckiego jakby tchnęły oskarżeniem, oskarżeniem skierowanym przeciw wszystkim zebranym. W ciszy rozległ się głos profesora Wilczura: - Prosiłbym kolegę o więcej spokoju i o nieferowanie wyroków. Nikt tu przeciw panu nie intryguje, nikt nie podaje w wątpliwość pańskich zasług, nikt nie obciąża pana winą. Za wszystko, co się dzieje w lecznicy, odpowiadam jaja ponoszę odpowiedzialność. - Właśnie. I ja tak sądzę - z ironicznym półuśmiechem odpowiedział Dobraniecki, skinął głową i wyszedł z pokoju. W całej lecznicy na wieść o śmierci Donata na stole operacyjnym zapanował nastrój przygnębienia. Oczywiście wiadomości szybko wydostały się na miasto i w niespełna godzinę później hali lecznicy pełen już był dziennikarzy i fotografów redakcyjnych. Śmierć Leona Donata, tenora, którego sława znajdowała się właśnie u szczytu, musiała wywrzeć na całym świecie wstrząsające wrażenie. Ponieważ zaś zgon nastąpił w okolicznościach tak wyjątkowych, wypadek nabierał wszystkich cech wielkiej sensacji. Skrzętnie pracowały ołówki reporterów, zbierając strzępy informacji od lekarzy, pielęgniarzy, a nawet od służby szpitalnej. Tylko profesor Wilczur nie chciał przyjąć żadnego z reporterów, oświadczając, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Natomiast jego zastępca, profesor Dobraniecki, chętnie udzielił wywiadu. Podkreślił w nim z całą lojalnością swój szacunek i uznanie dla profesora Wilczura jako świetnego chirurga i dodał, że przeprowadzona przezeń operacja w żadnym wypadku nie mogła zakończyć się wynikiem śmiertelnym i nie zakończyłaby się, gdyby nie pewne niedociągnięcia w organizacji pracy na terenie lecznicy. Mimochodem zaznaczył też, że dawniej podobne wypadki nie zdarzały się nigdy, ani za owych czasów, gdy lecznicą kierował młody wówczas i nie dźwigający na swych barkach ciężaru przeżyć profesor Wilczur, ani wówczas, gdy on sam, profesor Dobraniecki, był tu dyrektorem. - Chcę, by mnie panowie dobrze zrozumieli - mówił. - Kierowanie taką instytucją wymaga bardzo wielu wysiłków, nie nadwątlonej energii, nie nadniszczonej tragicznymi przeżyciami sprężystości. Każdy z nas, lekarzy, zdaje sobie sprawę, a przynajmniej zdawać sobie sprawę powinien, że ponosi wielką odpowiedzialność za życie powierzonych nam pacjentów, że szczytną swą misję godnie spełniać może tylko wówczas, gdy jest pewien pełni swoich sił duchowych i umysłowych, które przecież z biegiem lat wyczerpują się, nawet wtedy gdy życie płynie normalnie. Dlatego z całą stanowczością muszę stanąć w obronie profesora Wilczura i sądzę, że mam prawo wymagać dlań wyrozumiałości. - Panowie i wasi czytelnicy wiedzą dobrze, jak ciężkie przeżycia wyrwały go na długie lata z normalnego trybu egzystencji. Proszę mi wierzyć, że nie może pozostać bez śladu na psychice, na umyśle i na woli człowieka fakt kilkunastoletniej amnezji, utraty pamięci i wegetowania w strasznych warunkach wśród pospólstwa, w nędzy. I tak godne podziwu jest, że profesor Wilczur zdobył się na tak wspaniały dowód siły i żywotności ducha, że po tylu latach potrafił przejść od praktyki znachorskiej, od najprymitywniejszych sposobów leczenia do kierowania wielką lecznicą, gdzie i najmłodszego, najbardziej energicznego człowieka mógłby przerazić nadmiar skomplikowanych zagadnień organizacyjnych, wymagających ustawicznej czujności, ustawicznej kontroli. Z naciskiem proszę panów o podkreślenie mego wielkiego szacunku dla profesora Wilczura, który będąc już w tych latach, gdy nawet każdy inny lekarz, któremu życie upłynęło normalnie i spokojnie, szuka odpoczynku, wciąż jeszcze trwa na stanowisku. Żegnając się z dziennikarzami profesor Dobraniecki uwarunkował umieszczenie wywiadu tym, że będzie wydrukowany jak najściślej. - Nie mam oczywiście i nie mogę mieć wpływu na rodzaj i jakość komentarzy, którymi Panowie zechcą ten wywiad i cały wypadek opatrzyć. Nie chciałbym jednak, by wskutek zniekształcenia wypowiedzianych tu przeze mnie słów ktokolwiek z czytelników mógł wyrobić sobie błędne zdanie o moim stosunku do sprawy. O godzinie piątej po południu na ulicach Warszawy ukazały się nadzwyczajne dodatki, przynoszące wieść o śmierci znakomitego tenora. Korespondenci pism zagranicznych wysłali długie depesze, wszystkie linie telefonów międzymiastowych na Berlin, Wiedeń, Paryż przez długi czas były zajęte. W mieście o niczym innym nie mówiono. W dodatkach nadzwyczajnych podano tylko suche fakty, ale same tytuły zawierały już osąd: „Wielki śpiewak Leon Donata zmarł pod nożem profesora Wilczura", „Nie zbadano przed operacją serca", „Ofiara karygodnego niedbalstwa w lecznicy profesora Wilczura"... Warszawa się trzęsła. Przed gmachem lecznicy zgromadził się kilkutysięczny tłum wielbicieli zmarłego śpiewaka, z gęstwy ludzkiej raz po raz padały głośne okrzyki pod adresem profesora Wilczura i w ogóle lekarzy. Omal nie poturbowano wychodzącego z lecznicy doktora Żuka, a policja z trudem zdołała tłum rozproszyć, by dać przejazd karetce pogotowia, która przywiozła jakiegoś pacjenta. W samej lecznicy panował nastrój pogrzebowy. Jeden tylko bodaj profesor Wilczur nie przerwał swoich codziennych zajęć. Zdawał się nie dostrzegać wyrazu twarzy podwładnych ani ich zdenerwowania, zdawał się nie wiedzieć o wzburzeniu na mieście, zdawał się nie słyszeć hałasującego pod oknami tłumu. Kończył właśnie wieczorną wizytację pacjentów i schodził na dół, w chwili gdy przywieziono nowego. Asystujący profesorowi doktor Kolski chciał zająć się jego przyjęciem, lecz Wilczur sam zbliżył się do lekarza pogotowia, by pacjenta odebrać. Z noszy, z którymi dwaj sanitariusze skierowali się do sali przyjęć, rozległy się ciche pojękiwania, drogę znaczyły gęste krople czarnej krwi. - Co to jest? - zapytał profesor Wilczur. Lekarz pogotowia wyjaśnił: rozprawa nożowa, stan beznadziejny, kilka głębokich ran klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Tylko natychmiastowa operacja może coś pomóc. Dlatego właśnie przywiózł go tu, bo było najbliżej. - Proszę go od razu na stół - zwrócił się Wilczur do Kolskiego. Kolski zatrzymał się przez sekundę. - Czy ma go operować doktor Rancewicz? - Nie, ja sam się tym zajmę - odpowiedział Wilczur. Kolski pobiegł wydać dyspozycje, po czym dopilnował rozebrania rannego z jego łachmanów. Był to jakiś włóczęga, o dawno niegolonej twarzy, przeciętej zresztą teraz kilkoma niegłębokimi, lecz krwawiącymi ranami. Dogorywał. Nierówny oddech, przesiąknięty odorem alkoholu, ustał prawie zupełnie. Sala operacyjna była gotowa. Przyszła doktor Łucja, blada jak papier, o oczach zaczerwienionych od długotrwałego płaczu. - Niechże pani idzie do domu - prosząco odezwał się Kolski. - Już ja wszystkiego dopilnuję. A tutaj nie ma nawet po co badać. Nie wiem, czy go doniosą do sali operacyjnej. Zjawił się profesor Wilczur. Pochylił się nad pacjentem i wyprostował się, przecierając ręką oczy. - Kto to jest? Ja znam tego człowieka. Ja go na pewno kiedyś widziałem. - Pogotowie podało tylko imię i nazwisko - wyjaśnił Kolski. - Nazywa się Cyprian Jemioł. - Jemioł? - powtórzył profesor. - Skąd ja go znam? Na progu zjawił się sanitariusz i oznajmił, że wszystko gotowe. Po zdjęciu prowizorycznych opatrunków okazało się, że rany nie są ani tak głębokie, ani tak groźne, jak to określił lekarz pogotowia. Jedna tylko była wysoce niebezpieczna. Ostrze noża rozpłatało mięsień brzuszny i dość szeroko żołądek. Płuca były nienaruszone, natomiast upływ krwi znaczny i długotrwały był najistotniejszym niebezpieczeństwem. - Drugi trup w ciągu jednego dnia na tej sali - powiedziała szeptem jedna z pielęgniarek do doktora Kolskiego. - Dlaczego profesor sam robi tę operację? Kolski nic nie odpowiedział. Tymczasem profesor Wilczur swymi wielkimi, niezgrabnymi rękami ze zdumiewającą wprawą zaszywał jedną ranę po drugiej. Myśl jego jednak wciąż pracowała, jakby szukając w pamięci podobizny tego człowieka. - Jemioł - powtarzał w myśli. - Cyprian Jemioł... Znam go z całą pewnością. Operacja była skończona. Pacjenta zabrano żywego ze stołu. Iskierka życia, która się w nim tliła, równie łatwo mogła zgasnąć, jak i ponownie się rozżarzyć. Umieszczono go na czwartym piętrze w oddziale nie płacących pacjentów, zaś profesor Wilczur musiał wprost z sali operacyjnej udać się do kancelarii, gdzie oczekiwał już go komisarz policji i sędzia śledczy. Władze pod naciskiem opinii publiczne] musiały gruntownie zbadać sprawę śmierci Donata. Profesor Wilczur został poinformowany, że w aktach znajdują się już zeznania wszystkich ważniejszych w grę wchodzących osób, a sędzia śledczy dał mu do zrozumienia, że ciężar oskarżenia kieruje się ku doktor Łucji Kańskiej, która podczas badania nie zaprzeczyła zresztą swojej winie. Potwierdzają to również zeznania profesora Dobranieckiego, ten jednak winę przypisuje w ogóle nieporządkom organizacyjnym, panującym w lecznicy. Wiele trudu i argumentów zużyć musiał profesor Wilczur po to, by przekonać ich, że doktor Kańska nie ponosi tu żadnej odpowiedzialności, że profesor Dobraniecki również nie może być postawiony pod jakimkolwiek zarzutem. Wszystkiemu winno jest nieporozumienie i tylko nieporozumienie. O czyjejkolwiek złej woli nie może tu być mowy, ale nieporozumienia podobnego typu istotnie nie mogą zdarzać się w lecznicy i Dobraniecki ma rację, przypisując winę śmierci Donata złej organizacji. - Za organizację zaś ja tu jestem odpowiedzialny - zakończył profesor Wilczur - i ja jeden jestem winowajcą. - Oczywiście, panie profesorze - powiedział sędzia śledczy, składając papiery do teczki - nie może być tu mowy o jakimś procesie karnym. Musi pan być jednak przygotowany na ewentualność, że rodzina śp. Leona Donata lub też towarzystwa asekuracyjne, w których nieboszczyk był ubezpieczony, mogą rościć sobie poważne pretensje finansowe. Radziłbym też panu profesorowi zawczasu porozumieć się co do tych spraw ze swoim adwokatem. - Dziękuję panu sędziemu - powiedział Wilczur. Była już godzina dziesiąta, gdy Wilczur wyszedł z lecznicy. Na dole zobaczył oczekującą nań Łucję. Wzruszył go jej wygląd. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że ta biedna dziewczyna, zrozpaczona i przybita zdarzeniami, w których kręgu mimo woli się znalazła, może popełnić jakieś szaleństwo. Uśmiechnął się i wziął ją pod rękę. - No, droga pani, więcej hartu, więcej hartu. Nie można tak się przejmować. Żaden człowiek nie może być absolutnie pewien nieomylności wszystkich swoich działań. I żaden lekarz. Stało się, trzeba nad tym ubolewać, trzeba odtąd zdwoić uwagę, ale nie można popadać w depresję. Łucja potrząsnęła głową. - Nie, panie profesorze. To nie jest depresja. To jest rozpacz na myśl o tym, że pan profesor może być istotnie przekonany o moim niedbalstwie. Wszystkie okoliczności składają się przeciwko mnie... Tak chciałabym, by pan pozwolił mi wytłumaczyć się... Wilczur mocniej przycisnął jej rękę. - Ależ, droga panno Łucjo... - Nie, nie, panie profesorze - przerwała mu. - Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, zasługuję na potępienie i wiem, że nie może pan nadal korzystać z moje] współpracy. Narażać się na współpracę ze mną. Jestem na wszystko przygotowana. Chodzi mi tylko o to, by pan uwierzył mi, by pan nie wątpił... Moją winą nie jest ani niedbalstwo, ani nawet lekkomyślność... Może tylko nadmiar zaufania do dobrej woli i lojalności... profesora Dobranieckiego... Poniosę wszystkie konsekwencje... Jeżeli mi nawet prawo praktyki odbiorą, niech będzie!... Ale niech mi pan uwierzy... - Ależ wierzę, wierzę, droga pani - zapewnił Wilczur. - I może pani być spokojna, nikt pani niczego nie odbierze, zostanie pani po dawnemu w lecznicy i nie zmniejszy się moje zaufanie do pani ani odrobinę. Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu i Wilczur odezwał się niezwykłym u mego surowym tonem: - Pani jest młoda, bardzo młoda i dlatego wybaczę pani i to jedyne prawdziwe przewinie nie, które pani popełniła. Które pani popełniła teraz... Postaram się zapomnieć, że mogła pani przez chwilę bodaj wątpić o dobrej woli profesora Dobranieckiego, o dobrej woli jakiegokolwiek lekarza. Lekarz może się mylić, ale nie ma takiego na świecie, słyszy pani, nie ma takiego, który by dla jakichkolwiek powodów mógł dopuścić się narażenia na niebezpieczeństwo śmierci pacjenta. To pani, jako lekarka, powinna zrozumieć... Pani powinna w to wierzyć! Z chwilą, gdy się przestaje w to wierzyć - trzeba przestać być lekarzem. Łucja odezwała się tonem wyjaśnienia: - Ja tylko chciałam zaznaczyć, panie profesorze, że profesor Dobraniecki... - Nie mówmy o tym więcej - przerwał jej stanowczo. - Niech panią Bóg broni przed kimkolwiek zwierzać się z jakichś swoich... No, dajmy temu spokój. Niech pani patrzy, jaką piękną mamy noc. Ile gwiazd. Pochylił się ku mej z uśmiechem. - Lubię jesień. Lubię jesień. A pani? Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur